Gideon Abagnale
Gideon reaping.jpg Gideon reaping.png GideonAnime.jpg Gideon David Abagnale is a tribute belonging to Thalia. I ask that you do not use, edit (unless it's adding/removing categories) or take any info without permission. Doing any of the following will result in punishment. Typically, Gideon's district partner is Katla Falkor. The two have no relation to each other, meaning that they do not need to be entered in Games together. He is currently incomplete, but will be finalized soon. Information Name: Gideon David Abagnale Age: Gideon's sixteen years old and was born January thirteenth. District: 4 (14, 1, 2) Gender: Male Weapon: Gideon, being born in a Career District, is quite proficient with weapons. He uses them daily in training and both of his jobs. Gideon's job around the District unintentionally teaches him to use weaponry, whereas in his illegal job he needs to use a weapon (not really, but it's close to one). Like most people from District Four, Gideon's main weapon is a trident. He uses it daily. It's the weapon he uses in training and his District job. That being, he is extremely experienced. Gideon's secondary weapons are traps, which he is very proficient with, and trickery if it counts. Average Training Score: Gideon has never been given a training score. His average score will be added once he has been given one. Alliance: Gideon will usually ally with the Careers. If there's more devious tributes than the careers he would want to ally with them. If they don't accept, he'll join the Anti-Careers and try to trick them into letting him be their leader. Once that happens, Gideon will turn them into his own version of the Careers and take out every tribute until it's only them. He'll never hurt the Anti-Careers (unless needed), but will be a little strict. Token: Gideon's token is a burned piece of fabric. It was originally part of his first toy, a sky blue bear. During the fire it was nearly destroyed. The fabric was the only part that wasn't. Gideon chose it in memory of his mom and Edmund. Reasoning for Winning: Gideon wants to win to bring pride to his family. Though he's the last living member of the Abagnale family, he would still like to bring pride to them. A long with that, he would like to show Panem that you don't need to be a rich Career Tribute to win the Games. As a final reason Gideon would like to win, he believes that if he wins he could buy the technology to revive his parents, Edmund and everyone he cared about. Hair Color: Ginger Eye Color: Sea Blue Height: 5'7" Description: Gideon is quite a handsome young lad. And yes, I did say lad. His ginger hair is usually either neatly combed to the side or is spiked up from using a lot of hair gel. Even if Gideon uses a pound of hair gel, however, it wouldn't stay in the position he wants it to be in for more than an hour. He has sea blue eyes. They usually show no emotion at all and seem to never be focused on anything really. When Gideon's eyes do show emotion is usually anger or sadness. But if you some how manage to, which is really rare, his eyes will show care. Moving on from his eyes, his skin is naturally quite pale. It's covered in freckles nearly everywhere. Gideon has a small bit of muscle. Strengths: Weapon knowledge, manipulation, physical strength. (More detail TBA) Weaknesses: Will only kill if necessary, can't swim (will be explained later), little knowledge about plants. (More detail TBA) Fears: Recreating his family's death, dying a slow, painful death from a weakling, snakes. (More detail TBA) Personality: Before the Orphanage burnt down and killed every single person he cared about, Gideon was a talkative, outgoing and sweet boy. That was until he was eight. After everyone's death, he changed - a lot. The most noticeable thing that changed about Gideon was his temper. Prior to the fire (that rhymed cx), he seemed to never get mad. Now the slightest annoyance will get Gideon to explode at whoever did it. A few things he really hates are people who eat with their mouth open, flies and lousy service. Another noticeable trait about Gideon is how manipulative he got after the fire. He was able to manipulate nearly everyone into doing his biddings. Though his skills have dulled over the years, he can still manipulate some people into doing what he wants. Despite being quite devious, Gideon tries not to be a bad guy. He just can't help himself. It would probably be the same thing with you if everyone you cared about was dead. Backstory It was a cold winter night, January thirteenth, where a young woman had discovered her twins were coming. She had long ginger hair going down to her waste, pale skin covered in freckles and beautiful sea blue eyes. The woman had spent almost all of her money to give birth at a hospital. She'd lived in the slums of District Four, and her husband had just died of cancer so she wasn't able to get much money. It had took a while, but the woman had finally given birth to two little boys. She called them Edmund, the first born, and Gideon, the second born. The only difference between the two was the eye color - Edmund's eyes were a warm shade of brown, just like his father's. Gideon's were sea blue, like his mother's. What the woman didn't know about the twins was that one would become one of the most wanted con artists in all of District Four, nor that her relationship with them wouldn't last much longer. ---- "Tell me where yer money is, bitch," Ordered the leader of the street gang. "I don't have any!" Cried Carrie Abagnale as a smaller thug pushed her into the wall of a dark ally. "I swear!" "If ya don' then we gotta kill ya." "Don't do it! Please! I have two newborn sons at home!" The criminals ignored Carrie's pleading. A bald African-American one handed the leader a rusted gun. "Thank ya Frank." "No problem, sir." The head of the band held it up to the side of Carrie's pale head and she began to cry. "Please don't! I need to take care of my sons! They're to young to be on their own!" But it wasn't enough. The ear-splitting sound of the revolver's shot echoed throughout the neighborhood. WIP. Notable Games Family Tetra Cusk Abagnale; Father † Carrie Betta Abagnale (nee Herring); Mother † Edmund Jack Abagnale; Twin Brother † Gideon father.png|Gideon's Father † Gideon mom.png|Gideon's Mother † Gideon twin.png|Gideon's Twin Brother † Trivia *Gideon's middle and surnames relate to con artists. **David comes from David Hampton, who got thousands of dollars by convincing a wealthy group of bikers he was the son of Sidney Poiteir. **He shares his surname with Frank Abagnale. Abagnale (the con artist) is a former imposter, confidence trickster and check forger. *At first, Gideon's name was Walter. He was entered in a couple of Games with this name. **Also, he was originally seventeen years old *Gideon means "destroyer" or "mighty warrior". *Edmund originally lived. He was going to be made into a tribute after I finished all my incomplete tributes. The idea was put down after I felt like him dying was better for the backstory. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 4 Category:Athalia from District 2's Tributes Category:Unfinished Category:16 year olds